Quando a perfeição se acaba
by Tashi Duarte
Summary: Cm agir quando se sai do mundinho perfeito em que vivia?Cm fazer se tudo oque vc ja conheceu nao adianta mais?Cm fazer se sua vida mudar completamente de uma hora para a outra?Ainda mais se vc amava tanto a sua outra realidade?
1. Minha Vida Perfeita

                                               Capitulo 1: Minha Vida Perfeita

Eu era apenas uma garota de 15 anos, mas uma que vivia presa em um mundo irreal, sem a menor noção do que era realmente o mundo lá fora.

            Eu tinha tantas coisas tantas roupas quanto uma garota normal poderia sonhar em ter, era ainda mais linda do que qualquer garota sequer desejava ser e tinha mais dinheiro do que qualquer outra garota tinha.

            Qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, conseguia, na verdade era só eu pedir o que queria que já ganhava.Já que todos a minha volta me obedeciam e respeitavam acima de tudo, alias meu poder sobre os outros era realmente imenso.

            Bom, isso porque, eu era: Mellory Cristhine Dublie Pollary, única herdeira de Ernest Edward Pollary e Jakeline Elizabeth Dublie Pollary.

            E por isso eu fora criada para ser sempre a melhor em tudo, para ser perfeita, acima de tudo e atingir minhas meus objetivos, mesmo que tendo que passar por cima de todos para isso.

            Aprendi desde pequena que tinha que sempre controlar minhas emoções e sentimentos, manter sempre a voz no mesmo tom, e também como não demonstrar ou expressar o que sentia, falsificar meus sentimentos, assim, quaisquer que fossem eles eu conseguia perfeitamente não deixar transparecê-los.

            E foi assim que cresci, numa vida de aparências, onde tudo tinha que sempre estar perfeito, sempre parecer muito bem e com todos em perfeita harmonia, mesmo que estivesse o oposto disso.

            Muitos podem estar achando isso extremamente fútil, e bom, realmente era, quero dizer, olhe...eu vivia de compras e festas, onde tinha que ser a rainha da alta sociedade. E até na escola, enquanto a maioria dos pais se preocupava com o desempenho escolar de seus filhos, meus pais se preocupavam com minha popularidade na escola, meus contatos, e como eu era vista. Minha mãe, por exemplo, exigia que todo ano eu fosse a rainha de todos os bailes, e da escola em geral, e com certeza teria um ataque se eu perdesse minha vaga de capita e coreógrafa das lideres de torcida. Enquanto meu pai, se eu não quisesse, me obrigaria a ser a presidente da escola.

            Bem, mas felizmente nesse aspecto meus pais não tinham o que reclamar de mim. Sempre fui tão ou mais popular quanto eles gostariam que eu fosse, afinal eu mesma nunca me contentei com nada menos que o melhor.E por mais fútil e superficial que fosse a minha vida, eu era muito feliz assim. A achava perfeita como era, ainda mais quando comparava com a vida dos outros.

             Eu amava todo Poder, Dinheiro e Beleza que tinha.

                                                           Nota do autor:

Eu sei que esta minúscula....Mais esse capitulo é como se fosse um epílogo....uma introdução....contando como era a vida dela em geral...só deixei como capitulo pq eu já tinha um titulo para ele....então pq desperdiça ne??!!....tipo...se tiver alguém lendo....pq deve ta realmente uma bosta....pq favor....eu suplico....me mandem reviews....com a sua opinião...critica....qualquer coisa.....q já ta bom.....bjusss e mais bjusss.....***t@ashy***.....


	2. O dia em que tudo mudou

                                                         Capitulo 2: O dia em que tudo mudou

            Ainda me lembro, como se fosse ontem, o dia em que toda aquela perfeição foi por água abaixo.

            Era final de agosto, para ser mais especifica, dia 23, férias, e naquele dia tinha uma festa em minha casa, que meus pais estavam dando para celebrar seu décimo oitavo aniversario de casamento.

            E nesse dia eu infelizmente estava naqueles dias e muitooo irritada mesmo, mas é claro só sabia disso quem eu queria que soubesse, ou seja, meus empregados, que eram as pessoas em quem eu descarregava toda a minha raiva.

            E também minhas "amigas", Natalie Huckman e Ashelley Robart, quem eu sabia que andavam comigo por quem eu era, pelo tanto de dinheiro, beleza e popularidade que tinha, mas bem, no mundo que eu conhecia, que eu vivia tudo era assim, inclusive eu, alias, talvez eu fosse ainda mais que o resto, assim, era elas quem considerava minhas melhores amigas, já que era com elas que andava e convivia desde pequena.

            Mas bem, naquele dia nem as compras que eu, Nat e Ashe fomos fazer conseguiram me alegrar, um pouco que fosse, mas pensei que pelo menos a festa me daria um pouquinho de bom humor que fosse, ainda mais porque havia acabado de pagar uma fortuna em um vestido estonteante para vestir na nela.

            Porem, me enganei, a festa até que havia começado bem, uma típica festa da família Pollary, uma decoração clássica, linda e super fina, uma comida deliciosa, pessoas ricas e elegantes e uma musica leve e agradável. Tudo simplesmente perfeito.

            Eu até estava começando a melhorar meu humor, até que Daniel Becker veio me cumprimentar, eu simplesmente o odiava, já que ele era realmente muito chato, extremamente feio, e não tinha lá tanto dinheiro, alias, só fora convidado por estar morando com a tia, Madelline Rosebery, uma senhora muito rica e importante, que além de tudo era amiguíssima de meus pais.

            Assim, apesar de tudo o tratava, digamos assim, com educação, então como a etiqueta e meu pai mandam recebi o cumprimento, mas antes de conseguir ir embora, ele já desatou a falar. Bom é obvio que teria que desobedecer as regras de etiqueta e dar um belo corte nele, e claro ir embora o mais rápido possível, afinal, não ia ficar ouvindo um monte de baboseiras de um idiota, por absolutamente nada.

            Porem quando eu ia começar meu brilhante e indiretamente grosseiro corte, um dos garçons tropeçou, e além de derramar vários copos de vinho tinto em meu belíssimo vestido novo, ele me fez cair de bunda no chão, enquanto o próprio havia conseguido se equilibrar em Daniel e ficar muito bem em pé. E quando pensei que ele ia começar a se ajoelhar e pedir 1001 desculpas, como era realmente o esperado por todo o salão, o idiota do garçom em vez disso, começou a gargalhar.

            E ai sim, você pode imaginar, a fúria subiu completamente a minha cabeça, como ele ousava me humilhar dessa maneira, algo assim nunca nem havia chegado perto de acontecer, alias, eu jamais sequer havia pagado um mico que fosse, assim também pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu perdi o controle, e gritei tão alto quanto podia:

"COMO OUSA RIR DE MIM, SEU SERVIÇAL INBECIL?????''

Mas, infelizmente, não foi só isso que aconteceu. 

Como num passe de mágica, e hoje sei que realmente foi em um, os pedaços de vidro quebrados das taças de vinho,que estavam no chão, começaram a voar em direção a cara do garçom.

                                                           Nota do autor:

Tudo bem, eu sei que esse é um capitulo mesmo, e ficou minúsculo do mesmo jeito, mais isso só acontecera no começo, depois prometo que os capítulos seram maiores...E alem do que cm se pode ver....Apesar de serem minúsculos pelo menos eu mandei dois de uma vez.....e suplico novamente....me mandem qualquer coisa que eu fico feliz....mesmo que sejam xingamentos a fic......    


	3. Arcando com as conseqüências de seus ato...

Capitulo 3: Arcando com as conseqüências de seus atos – Pela primeira vez

Os cacos foram rápidos e certeiros, direto para a cara do garçom, a acertando em cheio.

Mas depois de chamarem uma ambulância para leva-lo ao hospital, disseram que apesar de tudo ele ficaria bem, apesar de que os cortes sérios demorariam para cicatrizar.

            Depois daquele incidente fui com o maximo de controle e dignidade que me restavam, para meu quarto, e logo desabei em minha cama, estava cansada e louca para esquecer aquele terrível dia que tinha tido, e sabia que amanha seria um dia realmente cheio.

            Assim rapidamente adormeci, mas, com um pensamento presente em minha mente, o de que por mais louco que parecesse, eu sabia, não sabia como, mas sabia, que aqueles cacos voando haviam sido culpa dela.

            No dia seguinte, quando acordei, vi que, estranhamente, meu café da manha não estava na mesinha, como todas as manhas, ai, eu fiquei realmente irritada, e pensei que os empregados haviam esquecido.

"Incompetentes." Praticamente gritei, e isso, para ser ouvida mesmo.

            E assim, logo que Alfred, o mordomo, ouviu meu quase grito, correu para meu quarto, como eu sabia que faria.Quando bateu na porta, eu abri e logo pedi explicações.

            "Me desculpe senhorita Mellory, mas seu café só não está no quarto como deveria, porque seu pai ordenou que não o levássemos, e mandou avisa-la que a senhorita deve tomar sua refeição na copa matinal junto a ele e a sua mãe." Me explicou rapidamente o mordomo.

            "Podia ter me avisado antes Alfred. Mas bem, diga aos meus pais que irei tomar um banho e me trocar e já irei descer sim?!."

            "Certamente senhorita Mellory."

            Eu sabia que isso não era nada bom. Então logo fui tomar meu banho, e depois coloquei um vestido leve e curto, lilás, com um par de sapatilhas combinando.

            E logo desci preparada para o pior, mas com certeza, não para o que viria a seguir.

            Logo que entrei na copa vi meus pais sentados a grande mesa, coberta com variadas comidas adequadas para um café da manha, assim que olhei para cara deles vi que havia algo muito errado. Nunca em toda minha vida me lembrava de ter visto meu pai com aquele olhar. 

            Silenciosamente me sentei ao meu lugar habitual em qualquer mesa daquela casa, em diagonal de meu pai, que ficava sempre na cabeceira da mesa, e a frente a minha mãe.

            Quando sentei, ninguém disse nada, apenas me olharam, mas depois de uns cinco minutos daquele jeito, eu me cansei, e resolvi falar.

            "Qual é o problema? Porque estão tão estranhos? E afinal porque me chamaram aqui?" Me fiz de ingênua, porque no fundo sabia qual era o propósito de tudo aquilo.

            "Não se faça de tonta conosco Mellory, sabemos que não é, não te criamos para ser, você sabe muito bem o problema, você sabe muito bem que estamos assim pelo acontecimento de ontem." Meu pai disse isso num tom autoritário que eu nunca  havia escutado antes, ainda mas comigo.

            "Certo, mas porque me chamaram aqui? O que eu tenho a ver com os acontecimentos de ontem afinal? Vocês não estão achando que foi eu estão? Quero dizer, como poderia ser eu afinal?" No fundo eu sabia que havia sido eu, mas como eu faria aquilo? Não tinha jeito.

            "Bom Mellory, nos te chamamos aqui a essa hora, para te fazer um comunicado, e não estamos achando, que tenha sido você. Temos certeza disso."Minha mãe falava com certo desprezo, cujo eu não conseguia entender o motivo, e quando ouvi a ultima frase, primeiro quase pulei de surpresa e choque, depois, dei uma risada muito sarcástica.

            "hahaha, eu fazer aquilo? Que tipo de brincadeira sem graça é essa?" 

            "Mellory, isso não é uma brincadeira, de forma alguma, não brincaríamos com algo assim, você sabe. Além do que, muito aconteceu ontem depois que você subiu para seus aposentos, ai que tivemos toda certeza de que havia sido mesmo você Mellory."

            "Isso é ridículo!!! Você s ficaram doidos foi? O que afinal aconteceu ontem depois que eu subi, que deixou vocês com essa idéia imbecil na cabeça?"Apesar de estar falando numa altura de voz normal, eu falava com revolta e descrença, já estava perturbada com essa conversa.

            "Não Mellory, não ficamos doidos, e essa não é uma idéia imbecil é a verdade Mellory, por pior que pareça, e realmente seja. Mellory você é uma bruxa." 

            "O QUE???" Ai sim eu gritei, era completamente absurdo o que estava ouvindo, pelo menos foi o que achei na época.

            "Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você é uma bruxa, antes, quando recebemos a carta daquela escola também não acreditamos, não aceitamos, assim, simplesmente ignoramos aquela carta e seu conteúdo bizarro, achamos que era uma piada, e como mais nada aconteceu depois disso, simplesmente esquecemos tudo aquilo, até ontem, é claro. Mellory, um pouco depois que você subiu, apareceram do nada um monte de homens uniformizados, e curaram aquele garçom, depois começaram a fazer perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido, e quando ficaram a par de tudo, foram falar conosco, os donos da casa, e seus pais, seus responsáveis, eles começaram a nos perguntar sobre você Mellory, e não tivemos escolha senão contar sobre aquela carta, ai foi à vez deles de nos contar muita coisa, e eles nós fizeram tomar a decisão certa sobre o que fazer com isso." Meu pai discursou isso muito serio, não parecia ser brincadeira, além de que meu pai nunca brincava, ele poucas vezes sequer ria.

            "COMO ASSIM O QUE FAZER COM ISSO? QUE ISSO?" Eu estava completamente confusa.

             "Isso, de que estamos falando, é você Mellory, sua mágica, para ser mais especifico. E na verdade, esse é exatamente o comunicado que temos que fazer a você, nossa decisão."

            "Que decisão???O tem para decidir afinal???"

            "Mellory, você vai estudar em hogwarts a partir desse próximo período escolar, em setembro."

            "HOGWARTS???E o que seria isso exatamente? Eu nunca sequer ouvi falar nesse lugar ou coisa, seila."

            "Faça o favor de parar de gritar Mellory. E Hogwarts é uma escola, uma escola de magia. Não queríamos manda-la Mellory, afinal, você esta muito bem na Academia de estudantes Rosenberg, mas como apesar de tudo o que te ensinamos, e todo o tempo que gastamos com isso, parece que você não tem controle nenhum sobre suas emoções, teremos que manda-la para lá, assim coisas assim não aconteceram mais, e se acontecerem, pelo menos ninguém achara estranho no lugar para onde estará indo."

            "Mas isso não é justo, eu nunca perco o controle, foi só uma vez, vocês não podem fazer isso comigo, foi tudo culpa daquele garçom patético."

            "Mellory, pare, apesar daquele garçom ter realmente passado muito dos limites, a culpa foi sua, VOCÊ que é uma BRUXA, você que não aprendeu nada do que te ensinamos todos esses anos, você que perdeu totalmente o controle Mellory, você não sabe como estamos decepcionados com você. Você pode imaginar o que teria acontecido se, aqueles homens não tivessem vindo, curado aquele garçom e modificado a memória de todos aqueles convidados? Mellory, imagine tudo o que teríamos que explicar, imagine tudo que o que estariam falando sobre você. Sobre nossa família. Seria um desastre, principalmente para fama de nossa família, e com uma fama ruim teríamos menos poder, e com menos poder, menos dinheiro, e com menos dinheiro perderíamos cada vez mais. Mellory seu showsinho podia ter em um dia, arruinado tudo o que nossa família levou séculos para construir. Pense nisso, não podemos nos arriscar, isso não pode voltar a acontecer de modo algum. Por isso você ira sim para essa escola, sem discussão, já esta tudo arranjado, já fizemos sua matricula, já temos sua lista de materiais, e já sabemos tudo o que precisamos saber para manda-la e mante-la lá. Hoje mesmo, após o almoço Damion ira leva-la para comprar seu material e uniforme adequado, e dia primeiro de setembro você ira de trem para a escola. Diremos a sociedade que você foi para um internato em outro país, mas que não divulgaremos nem o nome do internado nem o país onde este se localiza, porque não queremos que a mídia atrapalhe seus estudos. E antes que pergunte você ira sem empregados, porque lá nem ao menos é permitido que pessoas que não sejam bruxas entrem.É isso e ponto final ouviu? Sem discussões, nem brigas ou reclamações, estamos fazendo o que é certo e necessário e pronto. Agora coma seu café." Ficava mais chocada a cada palavra que minha mãe pronunciava, por isso não consegui interrompe-la uma vez sequer, e nem ao menos consegui falar quando ela acabou. Mas também não adiantaria nada que eu falasse, eles estavam bravos e determinados. Já haviam decidido que me mandariam para aquela escola, e pelas suas caras vi que não mudariam de idéia, assim apenas fiquei quieta e tomei meu café, para não acabar piorando tudo.

Nota do autor:

Bom....bem melhor ne??!!....é pelo menos o triplo dos capítulos anteriores.....e ainda vou tentar melhorar no próximo capitulo: provando um pouquinho de minha nova vida...é aquela coisa básica dela comprando os matérias no beco diagonal......

Bom.....gente....é seriooooo....eu suplico.....me mandem reviews.....eu queria mto sabe o que vocês tão achando.....porfavor... porfavor...porfavor...porfavor.......

Bom até o próximo capitulo.......bjusss e mais bjussss....ass:***t@shyy***


	4. Provando um pouquinho de minha nova vida

 Capitulo 4: Provando um pouquinho de minha nova vida

Depois de terminar o café, subi novamente a meu quarto, sem sequer dirigir o olhar a meus pais.Eu estava muito brava, eles não tinham o direito de fazer isso comigo, nunca haviam feito algo assim, porque agora? Porque isso? 0Mas, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, eu sabia. Em outras circunstâncias, obviamente, eu não teria desistido, obviamente não teria aceitado assim. Alias em outras circunstancias já teria feito eles mudarem de idéia há muito tempo, afinal eu sempre conseguia tudo que queria. Mas primeiro, eu sabia que aquilo era serio, porque sobre uma coisa minha mãe tinha razão, se o incidente de ontem não tivesse sido consertado, com certeza o país todo já teria conhecimento dele nesse momento, estaria nos jornais, radio, tv e ainda mais na boca do povo, e então estaria toda a nossa reputação completa e simplesmente arruinada. E olhe, se tinha uma coisa que meus pais se importavam era com isso, alias com mais que tudo, talvez até mais que nosso dinheiro, tudo bem, ai já é exagero, mais com certeza os dois eram de importância igual e maior do que qualquer outra coisa pros dois, e na verdade, também para qualquer outro membro da família Pollary. 

E só por isso aceitei aquela situação tão facilmente.

         Um pouco mais tarde, coloquei uma calça social branca, uma frente única preta e uma sandália de salto preta, achei que estava bom para ir comprar meus materiais. Assim coloquei uma maquiagem leve, um par de brincos de prata, com uma linda pulseira combinando, peguei meu celular, meu bip, minha carteira com meus cartões de credito, a maquiagem que estava usando, e umas coisinhas mais, coloquei tudo dentro de uma das minhas varias bolsas pretas, passei meu perfume francês, coloquei um óculos de sol em cima de minha cabeça, e desci para almoçar.

         Quando cheguei na outra copa, só minha mãe estava lá.

         "E papai?"

         "Numa reunião muito importante."

         "Bom, isso não é nenhuma novidade."

         "Não mesmo, mas agora comece logo a almoçar que você ainda tem que comprar seu material." E esse foi o único dialogo que tivemos durante toda a refeição.

         Assim que acabei disse apenas um tchau a minha mãe, peguei minha bolsa, e me dirigi a ao hall da mansão. Lá uma das empregadas me disse que o carro já estava pronto, assim os porteiros abriram a porta para mim, e eu entrei na limusine prata que me espera a porta.   

         Depois de um pequeno tempo a limusine parou, quando olhei pela janela, estranhei, ali não havia nenhuma loja que parecesse adequada para comprar materiais e uniformes escolares, mas assim mesmo Damion, o motorista, saio da limusine e foi abrir a porta para mim.

         "Tem certeza de que esse é o lugar?"

         "Certeza absoluta senhorita Pollary."

         Assim, saíram dois seguranças do carro que ia a frente da limusine e mais dois do que ia atrás.

         "Vamos senhorita Pollary?" Perguntou o chefe dos seguranças.

         "Sim, sim, onde que é afinal?"

         "Bem aqui senhorita." Ele apontou para um minúsculo barzinho quase a nossa frente, mas que eu não havia sequer notado.

         "É aqui? Mas como?"        

         "É aqui sim, senhorita, também estranhei, mas nos mandaram entrar nesse bar e falar com o frentista."

         "Estranho, mas se tem tanta certeza, é isso que vamos fazer."

         Entrei no bar com dois dos seguranças atrás de mim e os outros dois quase ao lado, logo que entramos o chefe dos seguranças foi falar com o frentista do bar, enquanto eu e os outros três seguranças ficamos ao lado da entrada, e nesse instante pude observar o bar, e com certeza não vi ninguém que estivesse perto de se parecer normal, não estava muito cheio, mas tinha uma contidade e razoável de pessoas ali, e todas com roupas e acessórios muito estranhos. Não gostei nada daquele lugar.

         E fiquei muito feliz quando Moscov, o chefe dos seguranças, voltou e falou para seguirmos o frentista, que nos levou para os fundos do bar, e achei bastante esquisito quando a frente de uma parede de tijolos.

         "O que isso Moscov? Por acaso vamos ter atravessar a parede?" Perguntei impaciente, irritada e sarcástica.

         "Se acalme senhorita Pollary, não é nada disso, esse homem ira abrir uma passagem para nos aqui, é só esperar um pouco senhorita." 

         "Espero que esteja certo Moscov."

         "Não se preocupe senhorita eu realmente irei abrir aqui para vocês."e dizendo isso o frentista pegou no bolso, algo que para mim era um pedaço de pau e começou a bater em alguns dos tijolos da parede.

         "Que tipo de palha...." Ia perguntar quando a parede começou a se abrir, revelando por final um grande arco, onde do outro lado se viam muitas pessoas andando agitadas, e varias lojas de coisas variadas. E bom, aquilo realmente me surpreendeu, e uma expressão de choque e surpresa realmente passou pela minha face, mas logicamente ela durou apenas um segundo, pois logo já disfarcei e comecei a andar para dentro daquele arco.

         "Moscov, esta com aquela lista de materiais que meus pais falaram?"

         "Sim, senhorita, está aqui, tome." E me passou a lista.Dei uma olhada e decidi começar pelo mais chato.

         "Bom começaremos pelos livros, o que seria uma livraria aqui nesse lugar Moscov?"

         "Deve ser ali senhorita."

         "Tem razão, vamos lá."Andamos até onde moscov tinha apontado, e entramos, era um lugar mal iluminado e abarrotado de livros. Mas fomos direto ao vendedor.

         "Ola, posso ajuda-los?"

         "Eu gostaria de comprar estes livros aqui."e entreguei a listo aquele senhor.

         "Ah....Hogwarts hein?!...ainda tenho alguns pacotes que  separei de todos os livros da lista, para ficar mais rápido sabe?!, deu sorte."E o senhor saio correndo para os fundos da loja, voltando instantes depois, com duas grandes sacolas cheias de livros.

         "Quanto fica?"

         "São 20 galeões e 5 nuques."

         "Com licença, o que disse? Eu perguntei quantas libras devo pagar pelos livros?" Disse um tanto quanto aborrecida.

         "Me desculpe senhorita, mas não aceitamos libras, ninguém aqui no beco diagonal aceita, usamos galeões, sicles e nuques no mundo bruxo, e é isso o que aceitamos aqui, aconselho que vá ao gringotes, lá você pode trocar suas libras pelo nosso dinheiro. Se você quiser, eu posso inclusive reservar esses livros. Assim, você vai lá, troca seu dinheiro, depois volta e só precisa pagar e pegar os livros."

         "Ah... Não acredito, que bom que meus pais se esqueceram de mencionar que eles não usavam libras" falei muito sarcástica. "Bom, reserve os livros para mim então, e, por favor, me diga, onde afinal é esse tal de gringotes?"

         "Bem ali senhorita." Ele apontou um prédio que ficava bem perto do lugar por onde entramos.

         "bom, então vamos lá."

         "Sim, senhorita Pollary." Falaram os quatro seguranças juntos

         Quando entramos no prédio, falei para Moscov ir lá trocar o dinheiro, dei uma grande contidade de libras a ele, e fiquei num canto com os outros seguranças olhando a troca, mas quando vis os atendentes quase dei um pulo, mas me controlei, afinal o que eram aquelas coisas horríveis, com uma cara também nada amigável? Na verdade nem queria saber, apenas me virei para a porta onde não tinha nenhuma e esperei Moscov chegar com o dinheiro.

         Quando finalmente Moscov acabou a troca e foi até nos, fiquei realmente satisfeita de poder sair daquele lugar e de perto daquelas criaturas, mesmo que se alguém olhasse para mim, não conseguisse de jeito nenhum perceber isso.

         Voltamos para a livraria, dei aquele dinheiro estranho ao vendedor, e peguei meus livros. Então dei as sacolas para um dos seguranças levar, e saímos para procurar onde comprar os outros materiais.

E sabe, tenho que dizer, não foi uma tarefa tão fácil assim, uma hora e meia depois de termos comprado os livros, ainda faltava uma tal de varinha, e o uniforme, que resolvi deixar para o final, já que roupas, não importa de que tipo, era uma de minhas especialidades.

Mas como, mesmo que sem querer, estávamos na frente da loja que parecia ser adequada para comprar os uniforme, acabei decidindo comprar ele logo, e depois sair a procura da tal varinha.

  Entrando na loja fomos direto a atendente, que felizmente era uma mulher normal, ou quase.

"Com licença, vocês tem uniforme para a escola hogwarts?"

"Sim, sim querida. Venha aqui." E a mulher me arrastou para cima de um banquinho. Onde fiquei realmente surpresa quando uma fita métrica começou a me medir sozinha, sem ninguém segurando nem nada, enquanto uma pena escrevia sozinha num bloquinho de papel. Fiquei espantada, mas disfarçai rapidamente e fiz uma cara de extrema indiferença. Depois de uns dois ou três minutos a fita acabou.

"Pronto querida, quantas vai querer?"

"Acho que umas 14."

"14???"

"Claro, duas para cada dia da semana. Porque acha pouco?"

"Não, é que os alunos costumam comprar menos."

"Bom eu não sou qualquer aluna, e quero 14 mesmo."

"Certo, claro. 14 seram então. Bom, mas como é um numero grande daqui a uns quinze, vinte minutos elas estaram prontas, você pode dar uma olhada nas nossas outras roupas, ou voltar depois enquanto isso."

"Certo, acho que darei uma olhada por aqui."

"Sim, claro, qualquer coisa é só chamar."

"Okay."e fiquei dando uma olhada na chamada loja de roupas, mas vi que praticamente nada era normal, ali, tudo parecia mais um monte de camisolões de cores variadas, nada a interessou, mais decidiu levar por precaução um feminino rosa bebe com mangas grandes e esvoassantes, que tinha um tecido rosa mais forte por baixo e em cima deste um rosinha bebe bem clarinho e transparente; um vermelho bem justo,sem mangas e com um decote grande em v ; um lilás bem justo, de manga comprida com um decote grande e redondo e um bordado de flores roxas e delicada, na barra e na cintura; e da seção de vestes de gala femininas: Um branco com brilhos.Os mais parecidos com vestidos que consegui achar.

"Pronto querida aqui estão suas vestes, você vai querer mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, sim, estes aqui, os melhorzinhos que consegui encontrar." E apontei as vestes, com minha paciência já acabando.

"Bom esses são uns dos mais caros da loja, com as outras catorze vestes ficara bem caro." Olhei para ela com cara de indiferença depois desse comentário, e acho que ela entendeu o recado, então continuou. "Ficaram 115 galeões"

"Tome." Disse quando passei o dinheiro a ela, e um dos seguranças pegou as sacolas com as vestes.

Depois fomos procurar a tal da varinha, e acabamos indo parar numa lojinha chamada: Sr. Olivaras.

Quando entramos, logo o vendedor já nos perguntador:

"Posso ajuda-los?"

"Eu gostaria de uma varinha?"

"Então veio ao lugar certo, Metrics." E uma fita métrica veio voando me medir, e quando acabou o vendedor foi correndo para os fundos e voltou carregado de caixas pequenas e compridas.

"Aqui está, tente essa." Disse isso abrindo a caixa me entregando algo que para mim não passava de um graveto envernizado e polido.

"O que? Como assim? Você quer saber se eu quero essa?"

"Senhorita, com as varinhas não tem isso de escolher, é ela que escolhe o bruxo."

"Ainda não entendi."

"É o seguinte, você tem que ver qual a varinha que aceita você, qual varinha que vai te ajudar a fazer os feitiços o melhor possível, e para isso você tem que experimente-las, até encontrar essa, ou melhor, essa encontrar você."

"Certo." Disse um tanto confusa e hesitante, mas, acabei pegando a varinha que ele estava segurando a minha frente.

"Isso, agora balance ela." E quando o fiz, um espelho ao meu lado trincou.

"pelo jeito não é essa." 

E depois de séculos e muitas varinhas sendo experimentadas, perdi minha paciência.

"Quando vou achar essa maldita varinha?" Falei, deixando de propósito transparecer minha irritação.

"Se acalme senhorita, senhorita?"

"Pollary"

"Pollary, engraçado, nunca ouvi falar. Certamente é de família trouxa."

"Como ousa insultar a mim e a minha família???" Falei isso com uma com uma cara de estremo desprezo e uma voz tão letal, que o vendedor até pulou.

"Oh, não senhorita Pollary, não a estou insultando e nem a sua família. Trouxa é como no mundo bruxo chamamos pessoas sem mágica."

"Acho bom que seja isso mesmo."

"Senhorita Pollary, acho que já sei qual a varinha certa pra você."

"Qual?" 

"Só um momento. Vou busca-la." E logo ele voltou, trazendo uma caixa preta, que nem as de antes.

"Tome senhorita, experimente esta." Peguei a varinha e a balancei como o resto só que desta vez em vez de quebrar algo,  ouve uma explosão de luzes pretas, prateadas e cor de rosa saindo da ponta da varinha.

"Sabia... Senhorita Pollary, você achou sua varinha."

"Já estava na hora não?!!!"

"É, bom esta é uma ótima varinha, 30 centímetros, Mogno, e para completar  Coração de Dragão."

"Certo. Quanto custa?"

"São sete galeões."

"Tome."E sai porta a fora com minha nova varinha, meus quatro seguranças e e um pensamento que não me saia da cabeça: Sonho ou Realidade? E o que sera que eu ia encontrar nessa tal de Hogwarts?

                                               Nota do autor:

OOIIII....oohhh dessa vez ta ainda maior......e nossa valeuuuuuuuuuu d+++++++ qm me mando e-mail ou review........e porrfavoorrrrr........me mandemmmmm heinnnnn...qualquer coisa....Porque meu seis num sabem a minha felicidade quando eu recebi......e agora eu entendo quando os autores das fics falam......q precisam disso.......é realmente importante sabe o que os outros tão achando.......

RECADINHOS:

Victoria Black: Brigadaooooo.......o Harry vai aparece sim, só tipo a historia num vai se voltada pro harry, vai se voltada mais pra Mellory e pra "ele"(o meu lindoooo), então talvez(porque ainda num escrevi, então vai sabe ne?!...vai que eu mudo de idéia)o harry  num va aparece muito....valeuuuu d+++++ pela review....adorei......

MARY: Valeuuuu muitooooo pelo e-mail......adoreiiiiii......e sabe que eu também amoooooooooooo d/g......já devo te lido pelo menos umas mil fics com os dois de casal......essa num vai se.....mai eu já to planejando escreve uma com......e pode dexa que certeza que eu num vo para de escreve....porque se tem uma coisa que eu sei é como é horrível quando se ta lendo uma fic lá mo empolgada e nunca consegui termina de lê porque o autor para ela no meio.....brigadaooooo heinn.....

Bjusss e + Bjussss: t@shyyy


	5. Começando Minha Nova Vida

                                                           Capitulo5: Começando Minha Nova Vida

No dia seguinte eu iria para aquele lugar. E eu tinha um sentimento realmente estranho sobre o fato, um sentimento que não consegui de forma alguma definir, era uma sensação realmente esquisita, que eu jamais havia sentido antes e que estava me deixando realmente angustiada.

Bom, mas, apesar de tudo, apesar de não querer ir para aquele antro de esquisitos, minhas malas já haviam sido arrumadas dois dias antes, uma para meus matérias, uma especial para meus sapatos, uma também especial e uma frasqueira para meus cosméticos e maquiagens, uma para os acessórios, uma para as roupas estranhas que comprei na tal de madame malkim, uma para vestidos, duas para blusas (diversos tipos), uma para calças, uma para shorts e saias, uma para casacos, uma pijamas e mais calças, uma especial e muitooo grande para eletrônicos (TV, som, computador e etc.), uma para outras coisas(como livros normais,revistas, álbum de fotos e outras coisas pessoais), uma menor e mais segura(era tipo um cofre) para minhas jóias e bastante dinheiro, e uma outra frasqueira para remédios e coisas assim. Ao todo levei 2 fraqueiras e 15 malas. Porque, afinal ficaria lá até o natal.

Depois de conferir todas as malas para ver se não havia esquecido de nada, fui dormir, era meio cedo, mas eu queria que aquela sensação pascesse de uma vez.  

            Acordei com uma das empregadas me chamando, e me dizendo que meu pai havia mandado me acordarem porque dali à uma hora e meia eu teria de ir a uma estação de Londres pegar o trem para ir a aquele lugar. Demorei um tempo para levantar, pois a verdade é que não queria nem levantar nem ir para aquela escola, mas quando meu pai em pessoa veio para me tirar da cama fui obrigada a sair de baixo de meus deliciosos lençóis de cetim para ir me arrumar, e ir para aquela maldita estação.

            Assim, tomei banho arrumei meu cabelo, passei uma maquiagem leve, e coloquei uma saia branca, uma frente única rosa, e uma sandália de salto combinando com a frente única, depois tomei meu café no quarto, como o usual e desci.

            Lá embaixo no hall meus pais me esperavam para se despedirem, demos um rápido e cortes abraço, e já fui para a limusine branca que me esperava a porta já carregada com todas as minhas malas.

Ao chegarmos a estação meus seguranças colocaram (não sei como) as 15 malas e 2 frasqueiras em 4 carrinhos e obviamente eram eles que estavam levando os mesmos.

            "Senhorita, sei que parecera meio estranho, mas seu pai pediu informações ao diretor de sua nova escola, e ele garantiu que era assim que chegaríamos a plataforma onde a senhorita deve embarcar e parece que ele até conseguiu uma autorização especial para que pelo menos até lá fossemos com você."

            "Bom então como vamos até lá?"

            "Bom, esta vendo aquela parede ali senhorita?"

            "Sim, o que tem ela?"

            "Teremos que atravessa-la."

            "Como???"

            "Isso mesmo que a senhorita ouviu, atravessa-la."

            "Mas eu me esborracharei nela."

            "Pelas nossas informações não senhorita, você apenas passara através dela, indo parar na estação ¾."

            "Você tem certeza dessa coisa absurda?"

            "Certeza absoluta."

            "Certo, mas quero que se lembre que se isso for uma brincadeira ou algo der errado, você é quem arcara com as conseqüências disso e de me irritar."

            "Sim, eu sei senhorita Pollary, mais me arrisco porque tenho certeza do que estou falando."

"Certo. Então Boremam e Ducker passem vocês primeiro."

            "Sim, senhorita." Responderam os dois em coro.

            E lá foram eles, cada um com um carrinho, e por mais incrível que pareça nenhum dos dois se esborrachou, ou ao menos bateu com o carrinho na parede, os dois simplesmente sumiram pela mesma.

            "Bom, pelo visto é isso mesmo, ou pelo menos é o que eu espero. Agora vou eu, depois passem vocês dois."

            "Certo."

            E eu passei não tinha carrinho nem nada, pois tudo estava com meus seguranças, mas meio que por instinto, coloquei minhas mãos à frente de meu corpo, mas bem disfarçadamente, e fui andando calmamente, e como sempre, como uma rainha, superior a tudo e a todos. E bom, em um piscar de olhos estava em outra plataforma, uma apinhada de gente, muitas realmente estranhas, a que eu imediatamente comecei a sentir desprezo. Logo viram os outros dois seguranças.

            "Vamos senhorita, temos de achar uma cabine para a senhorita no trem e embarcar suas coisa no vagão de bagagens."

            "Bom façamos o seguinte, Moscov vem comigo achar um lugar e os outros vão embarcar as malas."

             "Certo."

            Nisso Moscov deu o carrinho que levava para Ducker que prendeu esse ao carrinho que ele mesmo estava levando, e os três foram ao vagão de bagagens enquanto eu e Moscov nos dirigíamos ao trem.

            Não foi muito difícil achar uma cabine vazia, então logo Moscov a revistou para ver se estava tudo em ordem e não havia nada escondido ou coisa assim, quando se é tão rico como éramos é preciso ser bem precavido.

            Então eu pude me sentar em paz, e logo me despedir Moscov, que depois de mais uma revistada rápida, foi embora.

            Tive uma viagem quase sem interrupções, apenas a de uma menina que perguntou se podia se sentar na cabine, e que logo despachei com uma desculpa propositalmente educada, esfarrapada e irônica. 

            Quando o trem parou desci, mas fiquei muito transtornada com toda aquela gritaria e correria, e ainda mais porque eu não fazia a mínima idéia de para onde ir, até que felizmente ouvi um homem gingante e aparentando um tanto sujo gritando:

            "Alunos novos, primeiro ano."

            Então fui com esforço o, mas sou até ele e perguntei:

            "Não sei se sou do primeiro ano, mas sou  nova aqui."

            Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, então disse sorridente:

            "Deixe adivinhar, você é Mellory Cristhine Dublie Pollary?"

            "Eu mesma."

            "Certo, você senhorita Pollary deve acompanhar a mim e aos outros alunos novos."

            "Certo, mas e quanto as minhas bagagens, não tenho condições de leva-las sozinha."

            "Não se preocupe com suas bagagens, eles seram levadas magicamente a seu quarto, quando chegar lá após o banquete já estaram ao lado de sua cama."Não havia entendido o magicamente, mas entendi que estariam em meu quarto, então fiquei satisfeita, em outras circunstancias eu iria querer me certificar se tomariam cuidado com elas, mas naquele dia minha cabeça estava cheia e dava voltas.

            Depois daquele dialogo tive de entrar num barquinho, e atravessar um lago, onde no meio dele pude ver um grande castelo, que supus ser a escola, admito que era realmente muito bonita aquela visão, e ela era um tanto quanto impressionante, mas minha mansão era mais bonita, e preferia mil vezes estar nela do que ali naquele lugar estranho.

            Chegando a outra margem eu e mais um monte de criancinhas nos deparamos

com uma grande porta de madeira e uma professora que parecia chata e mal humorada.

            Ela nos levou para um grande hall, e mandou que esperássemos que logo seria a seleção. Eu realmente não havia entendido nada, de que seleção aquela mulher estava falando afinal?Fiquei fazendo algumas hipóteses quando a mulher voltou e mandou irmos em fila dupla a uma sala ao lado 

            Quando entrei vi por cima da cabeça do menininho ao meu lado quatro mesas muito barulhentas e cheias de jovens de variadas idades.

            "Quando eu chamar seus nomes venham aqui e sentem neste banquinho sim?!"todos assentiram, menos eu. 

            "Abbot, Janet" uma garota baixinha de olhos e cabelos pretos bem curtinhos com uma cara um tanto esnobe foi até o banquinho e colocou sobre sua cabeça o chapéu velho depositado nele. Depois de um bom tempo algo estranho aconteceu , aquele chapéu velho, sujo e surrado gritou:

            "Corvinal." Quando a garota ouviu seu rosto ficou inespressivel, porem feliz era mais que obvio que ela não estava.Mas assim mesmo a garota caminhou até uma mesa que agora aplaudia o fato.

            "Abram, Devon."

            "Grifinoria"

            E assim foram, muitos nomes, e varias criancinhas se dirigindo aquelas quatro mesas, e eu ainda não entendia nada, até que o garoto ao meu lado percebeu minha cara que por um descuido aparentava que eu estava confusa e me explicou:

            "Grifinoria, Lufa-lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal são as casas que você pode cair, aquele chapéu é quem decide, ele vê qual tem mais a ver com sua personalidade, a que você for escolhida vai ser sua casa todos os 7 anos que passar aqui, e no dormitório da propia que ira dormir, e com os colegas dela que terá suas aulas, e aquelas mesas ali, cada uma é de uma casa, olhe, aquela ali com o brasão azul, com uma águia e a da corvinal, a com brasão vermelho e dourado com um leão e a da grifinoria, a com brasão verde e prateada com uma serpente é da sonserina, e a com um brasão amarelo com um texugo a da lufa-lufa."

            "Certo." Quase beijei o garoto por me contar tudo aquilo sem eu ter que ao menos perguntar, mas obviamente, me controlei, E fiquei tentando assimilar e decorar aquela avalanche de informações.

            Até que:

            "Pollary, Mellory."

            Com meu andar de rainha fui até o banco e com um olhar de desprezo coloquei o chapéu, me sentei ereta e fiquei esperando, sem conseguir entender direito aquelas vozes em minha cabeça. 

            Desde que coloquei o chapéu, ele não demorou nada para gritar...

                                                                                   Nota da Autora:

Gente......primeiro: malssssssss.......d++++++.........pela demora.....eu tenho consciência dela......mas eu tenho três motivos pra ela.....1- eu quase não tive tempo....2- Problemas....minha vida ta tao complicada ultimamente....seis nem imaginao....e pior que parece que vem tudo junto......3- eu num conseguia te idéia pra esse capitulo.....seilah deu um bloqueio total.....só pra seis verem quando eu finalmente consegui escreve ele......eu fiquei escrevendo até 4:40 da manha.....alias isso é agora....são exatamente 04:37(pelo meu computador).....e isso só pra consegui termina o capitulo e já coloca ele na net......entaoooo....espero que vocês me perdoemmmm......

Agora.....segundo......eu vo dexa vocês na duvida de que casa ela vai fica......e isso foi proposital viu......

Obs: Brigadao Lady Malfoy

Bom gente.....até o próximo capitulo.....

Bjusssss.....***T@shyyy***


End file.
